


【犹耶/JCS2000】安睡

by leoliver



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver
Summary: ※正剧向。在出事的前一个晚上犹大和耶稣争吵起来了。
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 3





	【犹耶/JCS2000】安睡

**Author's Note:**

> ※对不起我真的很菜，以后不写车了对不起  
> ※出bug了请打我

有时候在耶稣眼中，犹大像一只猫。  
他会坐在某个地方思考什么，突然又警醒地查看四周。目光相接的时候，犹大首先转开。  
捉摸不定。  
他会不自主地轻咬耶稣的喉咙，但浅尝辄止。有那么几次，四下无人，犹大抚摸着耶稣的金发，全身的力气将要靠上耶稣。耶稣抱住他，耳中听见他痛苦的低哼。  
然后二人心照不宣地分开。这种接触不曾深入。

不曾深入，或许过去如此。

在耶稣看来，犹大的言语渐渐疏远而冷漠，尽管他平日对待他人就太过刻薄；犹大则对耶稣如履薄冰的现状感到愤怒。于是劝导变成辩论，辩论变成争吵。

"你知道你像个残忍任性的小孩子吗？你太过短视了！"夜里的神庙十分安静，愤怒的声音显得愈发响亮。  
犹大紧握着耶稣的手臂，"听我的劝导吧，耶稣。我只是为了你，和我们！"

"不，犹大。这无须你过问，诚实地讲，我已经有些厌倦你反复的说辞了。你总是用你的幻想使我烦躁。"

"所以你逃避在那个女人那！你看不到这一切的崩塌！现实必须真的伤害到你你才会回头？我不能真的等到它发生！之前膜拜你、亲吻你脚背的人们，他们会无尽地索求，并向你发怒！最终颠覆你！"

耶稣半垂着眼睛，心灰意冷地问道:"犹大，我有什么值得被'颠覆'？告诉我，我有王权吗？还是王国？"

"你没有。"犹大郑重地摇着头，"你没有。一切值得被颠覆的东西，来自于那些人对你的幻想，如果你不采取行动的话，他们的幻想就会需要你受害，你明白吗？！"

那些即将无法挽回的剧目还未上演。耶稣寄希望于自己有能力力挽狂澜。可是耶稣并不知道的是他太一意孤行了。几个奇迹不能解决所有事，作为凡人，他需要帮助。

犹大双手握得更紧，耶稣不禁痛苦地抽了一口气。这一下，愧疚涌上，犹大松手了。耶稣也自恼怒中安静下来，借着月光看向侧着脸并不直视自己的犹大，微微揉了揉手臂。

耶稣仔细地看着。对犹大而言耶稣的沉默漫长难耐。耶稣忽而手搭在犹大肩上，靠向犹大的脸。犹大的嘴唇粗糙，且干燥，干燥到唇边有一道轻微的血痕。耶稣伸手触碰了一下，自顾自爱抚着。

犹大犹豫了片刻，低头避开了耶稣的手指。即使他心中正为这温润的手指所迷惑，几近压不住亲吻它们的欲望。

"主…"犹大又逃避一般地乞求起来。

请远离我，耶稣。

理性如此宣告。然而耶稣更加靠近审视自己。他直接捧起犹大的脸，用舌轻轻舔了舔那道血痕。

思绪随着耶稣与自己唇齿相交的水声断裂，他单手搂住耶稣。

白袍铺在地上，耶稣头歪在膝上坐着。犹大单膝跪下来，俯视着圣人赤裸的身体，他看得出耶稣变得比几年前疲弱些。但在他说话之前，耶稣开口问到:"现在，谁像残忍而任性的孩子？"

"唉，主…如果你厌恶我……"犹大摇着头，似乎想退却。

"犹大，告诉我，我使你痛苦吗？这是惩罚，还是救赎，你要回答我吗？"

残忍是相互的，任性亦然。即使这所有也是耶稣所愿，犹大始终怀有愧疚。门徒中似乎只有他的情感最为复杂。他人的敬爱像生而有之，他们肯定，赞美，执行，有时让耶稣不解；而犹大，他爱耶稣，他恨耶稣，他会怀疑和否认，他会反对。

今夜，教条和隐患都并不在眼前，只有现在，别再被任何东西约束。

犹大看着耶稣的眼睛，回答:

"是淫欲。"

两人紧靠着一坐一跪。犹大像慵懒的豹子一样用鼻子轻蹭耶稣的脸。他低声反复呼唤着耶稣的名字，右手撑地，左手来回揉捏耶稣的耳朵。磨砂一般的粗糙触感令耶稣有些痒痒的，他突然笑了起来，微微后仰躲开。犹大不改认真的神情，张口咬向了耶稣的喉咙。尽管有些粗暴，但犹大还是很好地控制了力度，没有使耶稣感到窒息。耶稣保持着仰头，轻轻闭上眼睛，呼吸声仿佛无限放大。

犹大松开耶稣的喉咙。耶稣睁开眼，犹大的目光在耶稣的五官上来回乱转。二人在行淫靡之事，但犹大的眼神十分纯粹。耶稣像确认一般摸了摸犹大的脸颊。

犹大看着月光中的酮体。拿撒勒人，他太美了。疲倦又怜爱的眼神时刻钉住我，他是主，是神的儿子，他垂怜我。

我将要占有他？不，是他占有了我。

耶稣看着犹大，但他很快就没有这种余裕了。犹大似乎很擅长此事，他的手从上至下柔和地来回，在腰间，在侧腹，在每一寸敏感的地方，勾勒一副油画一般，力度收放自如，有时候突然加重的力道让耶稣发颤。耶稣闭目享受着挑逗，不受控制地扭动起来。他下意识想要躲开，被犹大轻轻按住。犹大手不停歇，同时将脸埋到他胸前，含住耶稣的突起。湿润的触感让耶稣惊叫起来。

"犹大…！唔，犹大！"

在圣人的圣殿中侵犯他。犹大数不清自己要下几回地狱，但是说实话，这可真是一桩好买卖。

犹大支起上身，耶稣还像受惊的小动物似的喘着气。"原谅我吧，神的儿子。"犹大轻声说，手向下抚向耶稣的大腿并引导他躺下。耶稣握住了身下的白袍。

犹大跪在他对面，两人对视着。犹大手在耶稣的半抬头的阴茎和囊袋上摩擦了一会，继续向下。耶稣的双腿被向外分开，第一根手指顺着沟壑进入后穴时，耶稣的腰肢僵硬地向上顶起。然后他感到那根手指在体内慢慢地搅动，像一条蛇。

蛇。这种幻想居然让耶稣起了鸡皮疙瘩。

接下来是第二条。犹大在耶稣的反应中找到了某些敏感的位置，弯曲手指刻意去刺激肉壁。耶稣从未和男人交欢过，紧张感在犹大巧妙的手指攻势下放大又消失，转变成奇妙的快感。

男人与男人结合。这在教义中是绝对的禁忌。哈，禁忌。耶稣悲从中来。父亲，你在看吗？是你创造了一切又想要毁灭一切，而你要我这神的奴隶，在最后成为一个不堪的人。

并非是我不堪，是操纵万物事理的你太残暴了。

"耶稣…"犹大的轻吟唤回了他。原来耶稣眼角垂泪。犹大停下了手指的工作，虔诚地跨坐着俯下上身，为他拭去眼泪。"犹大。"他喊他的名字。双唇交叠。耶稣想要感受更深，他需要犹大放下小心和慎重，于是他头脑发热，伸出舌头挑衅犹大。犹大几乎吓了一跳，但马上回应了。犹大平日里专门谈交易和说刻薄话的舌头十分灵活，直入耶稣口中，揉捏着他发烫的舌。

"嗯——唔唔…"舌尖不停相触，犹大一次次在他口中肆虐，甚至伸向更里，引得耶稣想要呕吐，口水沿着嘴角流下。耶稣嗫嚅出招架不住的声音，被异物填充的同时高涨的热情也无法制止地升向顶点，浑身仿佛潮涌一般，一直兴奋着的下体漾出浊液后轻微冷却下来。

耶稣十分羞耻，断断续续地喘息着，犹大离开他的唇直起身子，耶稣勉强坐起身，猛烈咳嗽起来。

"只是一个吻吗？"犹大抚摸着耶稣的背，口中却讽刺起来，"只是一个吻，主…"他另一只手握过耶稣的阴茎，手上满涂白浊。犹大轻声笑了。"你……"耶稣无言以对，犹大却把头搁到耶稣肩上。"耶稣…我仰慕你……"刻薄的口中此时吐露着畏缩的话语。

被仰慕者希望得到"破坏"。三年的秩序让他变得懦弱，而此时他想要随心所欲。"来吧…完成它。"他俯在犹大耳边说。

犹大不再捉弄耶稣，温柔地亲了一下他的额头。他起身让到一侧，使耶稣翻身。耶稣有点介意无法看着犹大，但犹大趴上来，手撑住地面。他们的身体轻碰在一起，犹大控制着力量，耶稣感到像被被子轻柔地包围起来。然后，犹大灼热的阴茎贴上耶稣。

"啊……"耶稣不禁紧张地大口呼吸。犹大的柱体在沟壑上来回勾勒了两次，耶稣翘起臀部。"放松点…耶稣…"犹大在耳边呼气，这反而让耶稣更难放松了。当犹大进入时，他感受到耶稣浑身的肌肉防御性地僵硬着，于是他缓慢地推进。难以回避的痛感让耶稣呻吟出声。和男人做爱，耶稣身心都畏惧。但是犹大非常体贴，渐渐的，耶稣能够习惯他的动作，跟上犹大来回的节奏。犹大逐渐放开了手脚。

像摇曳于月光下的小舟。律动不止，但船夫可以和谐地与海和鸣。海洋与船夫，不是敌人。犹大发觉自己和耶稣不必针锋相对…他始终是爱他的。

"嗯……"犹大全根没入。

"耶稣……"他在耶稣后背上轻抚，并留下无数吻痕，"原谅我。"

他总是请求原谅。他总是要求原谅。应该回答"我原谅你"，还是"你没有错"？

"我爱你……犹大。我爱你。"

有时候犹大必须承认，他跟随耶稣是为了有一天得到这句话，而非那些太过高尚的理由。他想得到与自己的仰慕对等的爱情。

两人翻身侧躺下来，犹大从背后抱住耶稣，在后颈舔舐他的皮肤，耶稣一手紧抓住犹大的胳膊，另一只手向下摩擦起再度挺立的柱体。犹大的挺进时而激烈时而缓和，耶稣仿佛沉醉在类似致幻剂的效果中。

两人都发出如同长途跋涉的喘息声，清凉的夜里，周围的空气十分湿热，犹大吞咽口水的声音十分明显。在下体加快抽动速度时，犹大啃咬着耶稣的肩膀。耶稣接受着犹大犬齿略显尖锐的触感，某个瞬间他仿佛想要就势深碾下去，撕裂耶稣的血肉。"唔!"耶稣吃痛轻哼出声，犹大如梦初醒般松开牙齿。

像野兽族群间的爱抚，犹大嘴唇来回揉蹭着留下牙印的位置，脸在耶稣肩头蹭来蹭去。耶稣感觉到高潮将近，呼吸变得急促难平，他握着犹大臂膀的手下意识用力，犹大收到讯号，在耶稣体内横冲直撞，引得耶稣不住地扭动身躯。

涨潮了。耶稣喉咙中泄出呻吟，随着热意喷射，犹大也在抽送几次后挺胯射出。意识跳崖般下沉。

犹大依然怀抱着耶稣，两人无声地依靠了一阵，犹大轻轻抽出了阴茎。突然很冷，耶稣无力地任犹大搂着。犹大冷静了一会，他得为耶稣找点东西…沐浴，还有……

但是耶稣转身面对犹大，闭上双眼抱住他。他轻声说:"不要过度保护我，犹大，我必完成我的使命，即使我——需要付出生命。"

"迄今为止，我保护过你吗？我让你伤痕累累了。上帝的仁慈为何从不分享给你……哪怕一点……"犹大抱着耶稣的手加重了力气，似乎担心分开。

上帝不垂怜的人都在此处了。

耶稣松开犹大，这次是犹大眼睛湿润起来了。

耶稣。  
犹大内心无助。  
赐福和奇迹没有拯救他，是赐福和奇迹毁了他。上帝如此残忍，犹大内心控诉了千百次。

仿佛世界上所有的难题都回来了。它们一瞬间涌上犹大的脑海，将他吞没。耶稣也相同。天父铺好的死途我们必须踏入。留下最后的这个夜晚吧。天父眼中只看到反抗，而爱人们毫不关心。

耶稣明白，犹大寄希望于该亚法和亚那那些人会释放他。甚至，也许他们真的会释放他。但受害又加害的凡人们不会，在需要的时候他们将有数不清的理由。

耶稣不能更累了，他耳边响起了虫鸣。虫大概一直都在，只是此时它的声才被听到。

有时候在耶稣眼中，犹大像一只猫。  
耶稣用尽力气搂过犹大的肩膀，像下一个夜晚到来时那样。金发扫在脸上，犹大伸手抱住耶稣，顺从地闭上了眼睛。  
柔和的触感。  
梦里梦外，耶稣亲吻着犹大。  
这是犹大最后一晚的安睡。


End file.
